hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Baha
Baha is a comic duelist created by Riingo. He was Riingo's first and fourth duelist. He is a white male with a muscular build, a red bandana on his head, red hair, and cuts all over his body. Backstory Baha was born in an ancient village deep in the mountains. Baha grew up training his body to be able to defend his village against creatures of the area. Unfortunately, Baha was not strong enough to defend his beloved ones, he was the only survivor of the incident that ended up destroying his village. He ran away from the monsters that attacked his village for hours and found ancient ruins of an unknown civilization, where he discovered a pillar burning in blue flames. He sensed the power coming from that pillar and quickly grabbed the heavy structure. He felt a weird sensation, it was like he was becoming one with his surroundings, sensing every vibration of the area around him. When the monsters entered the ruins Baha panicked and stomped the ground, the pillar began to glow and a gigantic force destroyed the ground, bringing the whole place down. Baha managed to escape alive from the ruins, and after that, he slowly learned the power of the pillar.Baha decided to seek to understand even more about it, the past and the history behind the civilization that created a weapon this strong. Weapon/Ability Season 1 Ancient Pillar A heavy pillar found in ancient ruins. It has a power to control the ground around the user and can be transformed to a big gauntlet. Stomp Baha can create pillars of any shape: swords, hands, medium structures etc. Thick Armor Baha involves himself in solid material of the environment surrounding him. Monster/Predator Mode When Baha is close to death / weak-minded the ancient power of his pillar consumes him and he turns into a monster covered in rocks. When in his monster form he doesn't have logical thinking and his movements/thinking is the same of a beast. He has better control of his power and his strength and speed is boosted. Season 4 Rock Manipulation Baha inherited the will and the abilities from the ancient pillar he used to wield, allowing him to freely control rocks around him. Rock Barrage Long/medium ranged attack that involves throwing sharp rocks at high speed. Rock Pillars Pillars surge from the ground. These pillars can have any shape, from deadly sharp spikes to heavy hands that impair the movement of anything it grabs. Rock Molding Baha freely molds rocks beneath him, quick forging items that can be useful in many situations. Rock Gauntlets A big hand-shaped floating rock that can be used in both attack and defense, as well as wielding rock forged weapons. Rock Armor Baha involves himself in an armored shell made of rock. It has the appearance of a beast, with a tail that can also be moved freely. While in this state Baha has increased speed and strength, as well as a formidable defense. Personality Season 1 * Calm * Happy * Gentle Season 4 After Baha returned, he appeared with a very different personality, often oscillating between opposing traits. He struggles a lot to keep his normal Happy, Gentle and Calm attitude. He is now often seen losing his temper and getting really aggressive and cold out of nowhere. Battles vs Venator }} Source http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=6761 Category:Active Category:Duelist